The Trip
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: One Fateful Day

The sounds of birds were the only thing, along side a set of footsteps, which could be heard on High Street. A small girl of around eleven, broomstick, cage, and trunk in hand, walked past the different shops that dotted Hogsmead. This girl had black eyes, a thin figure, long black hair that was in pigtails, and a small button nose. She was muttering to herself, her black boots, one untied slightly, hitting the ground with her temper. This girl's name was Mildred Snape and she had missed the Hogwarts Express and had only made it to Hogsmead by taking the Knight Bus, a bus that she really didn't like, and hated having, to take.

"I can't believe how stupid I was," Mildred muttered to herself. "Mum and dad will kill me when they find out."

Mildred didn't want to go into details on how she had missed the train and mostly on what she would tell her parents, both Professors, when she arrived so late. She also hated the fact that she had missed her own sorting and the Start of Term Feast, which she had always wanted to attend since she had been a small girl. Of course her mind told her that she should be use to horrible things happening to her. Ever since she had been six things just happened around her.

She didn't mean to break rules and make teachers mad, but that's just how it went. She remembered when she was eight and her father gave her privet flying lessons so that she would be able to pass Flying Class without any problems. She shuttered when she thought about the broom that had burned up when she lifted up, or the fact that charms just didn't work right around her, even the ones that had been tested and proven to work. However, she was eleven now and was determined to prove that she wasn't going to mess up while at Hogwarts and already she had broken her promise.

"Dad's going to blow his gray top," she told the only other thing around, a small phoenix that her mother had gotten her for getting accepted.

It said nothing.

She passed by the Three Broomsticks and just as she got near to the school she felt suddenly very dizzy. She had dizzy spells before, but not like this. However it soon went away and Mildred continued on her way. She arrived at the castle and checked her watch. It was already ten, which meant that the second lesson was taking place. She pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

"Hello," she called.

No answer.

"Hello," she repeated.

She looked around, noting the empty Great Hall, and that's when she heard a meowing. She looked down to see the most horrible cat that she had ever seen in her life. She bent down and stared at it.

"I hope you can tell me where everyone's at," she told it.

A few moments later a man, half panting, appeared. He looked almost as bad as the cat, but Mildred said nothing.

"Were-," he stopped when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here," Mildred answered. "But I sort of missed the Hogwarts Express and-."

"And your going to the Headmaster," he snarled. "Get your things and follow me."

Mildred already had her things, but she followed him and soon they were at a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops," he told the gargoyle.

It moved aside to let them pass.

The ride was just as Mildred remembered when she had visited Hogwarts two years ago. She loved the ride just as much as any student that had been brought here. Finally it stopped and the man banged on the door.

"Enter," came a voice that Mildred didn't recognize.

He opened it and shoved Mildred in, closing the door behind her.

Mildred looked around in this room. There were tiny instruments that emanated little puffs of smoke and make little sounds, there were rows after rows of books, and a phoenix which happened to be next to a man that almost made Mildred scream. The man that was before her she knew was dead, her father had been forced to kill him, but here he was, alive and well.

"Miss-."

"Snape," Mildred answered.

He stared at her and then motioned her to sit.

"Well, I wasn't expecting Filch to bring a late student here," Professor Dumbledore, told her. "But apparently things don't go the way we planned or expect."

Mildred said nothing to this.

"Your first name?"

"Mildred," Mildred answered.

He nodded and then said, "Now what brings you to Hogwarts, Mildred?"

"I go here," Mildred stated.

He looked at her and she was suddenly afraid that he was going to yell at her.

"May I see your letter?"

Mildred took the letter out that she always kept and handed it to the Headmaster. He opened it and looked it over.

"Well it seems that you do belong here," he said gently. "However, the sorting has taken place and names are on the Professor's desk."

Mildred felt her heart sink.

"However, I believe that we can make room for one more," he went on, making her look at him. "You have a letter and that makes you a student."

"Thank you, sir," Mildred said.

He smiled at her.

"Now I want to know how my Potions Master and a First Year student got together," he said.

Mildred's mind went blank with shock.

"Your parents name was listed," he told her.

Mildred went pink with embarrassment and she decided that he should at least have that question answered.


	2. The Story

Title: The Trip

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To CardcaptorSakura16: Thanks for your review, love the stories that you've written.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review. I started this story about two years ago and I finished. I had totally forgotten that I had until I uncovered it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: The Story

"Well," she started. "My parents were married due to a law that Fudge enacted that stated that Half-blood and Pureblood witches and wizards had to marry Muggleborn witches and wizards. My father and mother both were picked by Fudge and married before they had even woken up. A lot of others were married this way, but others ran away when they found out who they were married to."

Dumbledore stared in complete shock, but nothing told him that she was lying.

"And how old was your mother when this happened?"

"Seventeen," Mildred answered, figuring that her mother wasn't the same age that Mildred remembered her as. How else could you explain Dumbledore being alive?

"Didn't people try and stop it?" he asked.

Mildred nodded, but then said, "It didn't work."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"It seemed that Fudge got a lot steadier in his office," he said. "However, I must tell you this and this is very important. You must not tell anyone who your mother is, your father we can't hide, but your mother's identity must remain a secret. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, sir," Mildred answered. "But, how is it going to work?"

"Well I've seen your mother and you don't look anything like her, you look like your grandmother," Dumbledore answered. "I can tell anyone that you're the result of some woman that Severus was with. Abby Wilson has died, according to my sources, and we can just pass you off as her daughter."

Mildred didn't think this was a good idea, but she wasn't going to argue.

"Now you must be sorted and then we can talk about your pet and broomstick," he said.

Mildred bit her lip, figuring that he was going to give her detention for having a broomstick and phoenix.

"Don't look so grave," he said. "The letter didn't say that you couldn't have a broomstick or a phoenix, I'm just going to tell you that a lot of the other First Years aren't going to be happy that you have one."

"So I have to give them up," she said.

"No, just don't go around and fly on the broomstick and keep the phoenix away from the owls," he answered. "The other owls won't like her."

Mildred nodded and then he got up and pulled the Sorting Hat from the shelf. He put it on and they waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Dumbledore took it off and then wrote something on a piece of parchment.

"I want you to talk to Professor McGonagall when you get settled in Gryffindor tower," he told her. "I'm sure that she won't mind as long as you have this note. The directions to Gryffindor tower are listed and the password is Caput Draconis."

"Thank you, sir," Mildred said.

And getting up, she took her things, and left.

The trip to Gryffindor tower took a lot longer then the directions told her. She got lost several times until a Gryffindor Prefect stopped her. Mildred looked him over and noticed his vivid red hair. She figured that he was a Weasley.

"And what are you doing out of class?" he asked her.

"Just arrived," Mildred answered, showing him the note.

He read it and then handed it back to her.

"I'm Percy Weasley," the prefect told her. "And your name?"

"Mildred Snape," Mildred answered.

He stared at her and then said, "Your not related to Professor Snape are you?"

"I'm afraid so," Mildred said.

She waited for him to yell at her, but he didn't. He sighed and motioned her to follow him.

"I must warn you that the older students might not like you," he told her. "But let me know if they cause you any problems and I'll take care of them."

"Thanks," Mildred said; not sure if this was the right answer to give.

Percy took her to Gryffindor tower, said the password, and they entered. He showed her where the girls' dormitory was at and she bid him goodbye.

The dormitory that she was staring at was filled with scarlet and gold hangings. She put her trunk down and propped her broomstick near the side of her bed. Looking around she wondered if her mother felt this awed at the room or just plain tired. She was and not even changing she fell on her bed and went to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wake up," said a voice in her ear.

Mildred woke with a start and saw a witch with long brown hair.

"Yes," she said, her voice laced with sleep.

"It's time for lunch," the witch told her. "You're new, aren't you?"

Mildred nodded, getting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Why weren't you at the sorting?" she asked.

"Missed the train," she answered.

The witch shook her head.

"I'm Lavender Brown and you are?"

"Mildred Snape," Mildred said, yawning.

She stared at her and Mildred had a funny feeling that she shouldn't have said that.

"Are you related to Professor Snape?" she asked.

Mildred nodded and Lavender really stared. Suddenly, Mildred remembered that Dumbledore wanted her to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"I've got to get my timetable from McGonagall," she told Lavender, getting up and grabbing the note.

"I'll go with you," she said.

Mildred stared at her.

"Oh don't give me that look," she said. "You'll get lost and then Filch will be on your case and you don't need Filch down your neck."

"I've already met him," Mildred said. "He saw me after I arrived and took me to the Headmaster's office. He has a horrible cat!"

"I'll agree with that," Lavender said. "Everyone wants to give Mrs. Norris a good kick, but none have succeeded."

Mildred wondered why.


	3. The Timetable And Transfiguration

Title: The Trip

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To CardcaptorSakura16: I thought that part was funny.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: The Timetable And Transfiguration

Mildred and Lavender both hurried off to Professor McGonagall's office. Lavender knocked on the door and when it opened Mildred saw her mother's old Transfiguration teacher for the first time. She looked nice alive.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm Lavender Brown and Mildred here was told to come and see you," she said.

McGonagall looked at Mildred and motioned them both in.

"Sit," she ordered.

Both sat.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor house," she announced. "The Headmaster told me that you would be coming for your timetable and I had one drafted after you had left his office, Miss Snape."

"Thank you, ma'am," Mildred said, not sure if she would get use to being addressed by her last name only.

"The Headmaster has also informed me that you have a broomstick and a phoenix, two items that are clearly not allowed at Hogwarts, one because your not a second year and the second because their hard to train. However, he has given you permission to have both and I'm not going to punish you for something that the Headmaster has allowed. So what kind of model do you have?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand," Mildred answered.

McGonagall smiled at her.

"Any good on it?"

"Um, I have a small problem with flying," Mildred explained. "I try and try, but nothing works."

"Can you at least stay on it," she asked.

Mildred nodded at this.

"Well I'm sure that Madam Hooch can get you up to scratch," she said. "Now about your father, he hates Gryffindor and I'm sure that he'll do anything to make you feel stupid."

Mildred said nothing to this last part, as she knew this already.

"However, I think that you'll have no problem in his class if you let him speak to his hearts content."

Mildred nodded.

"You have me after lunch," she went on, handing her her timetable. "I think that you need to eat and then get your things. I want all my students to be on-time."

"Yes, ma'am," Mildred said.

McGonagall nodded and then motioned for them to leave.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She's strict," Mildred commented as they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"She's not that bad," Lavender said. "Snape is worse."

Mildred went white and Lavender saw it.

"You're not worried, are you?" she asked her.

Mildred wanted to tell her that she wasn't, but that was a lie. Her father was the best Potions Master in England and she had to live up to that. She didn't know if she could.

"A little," she admitted.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," she said.

"I hope so."

When they arrived in the Great Hall Mildred and Lavender sat side-by-side and dived into the food that had been delivered. As they ate Mildred told her that she knew a little about how to change a match into a needle.

"Is it hard, I mean, did you have trouble."

"No, but if you make your mind go all blank, then you'll have trouble," Mildred answered.

When both girls had finished eating they both hurried up to Gryffindor tower so that Mildred could get her things that she needed. She crammed her Transfiguration book, parchment, ink, and quill into her bag, and then giving Scarlet, her phoenix, some apple, they both left. Most of the class was already there when they arrived and so they chatted for a while.

"So what do you think she'll ask us to do?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Mildred said. "But I hope it isn't too hard."

The door opened and the class, joined by several late students, all filed in. McGonagall ordered Mildred to stay and waited until the last student had sat down.

"We have a new student to brace us," McGonagall said. "This is Mildred Snape and I hope that all of you treat her well and give me no reason to give you detention."

Several students looked at each other.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall snapped.

Mildred saw a boy jump to alert.

"It will be your special job to watch over Mildred," she told him. "I want you to make sure that she doesn't get lost and you will pair up with her during your first Potions lesson. Mr. Weasley, get up so that Mildred can set next to Potter."

Mildred saw that a red hair boy didn't like this, but he got up and sat in the back. Mildred walked over and sat next to Potter.

"Now, Transfiguration is the most complex and dangerous magic that you'll ever learn here at Hogwarts," she went on. "Anyone messing around in my class will be asked to leave and not return, so you've been warned."

And then she turned her desk into a pig and back again. They were all impressed, but knew they wouldn't be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. They were each to take down complicated notes and then they were given a match and they were told that they had to change it into a needle. Mildred just waved her wand, said the words, and the match was turned into a needle.

"How did you do that?" Potter asked.

Mildred showed him how and he to managed to do the same thing. Both Mildred and Potter got a good grade on their lesson.

When the bell rang the students left and Mildred and Potter headed back to Gryffindor tower to pitch their things for dinner. However, before they got there, she stopped him.

"I don't like calling you Potter all the time," she told him. "What's your first name?"

"Harry," Potter said.

"Well then, Harry, I'm Mildred," Mildred said. "And I could really use your help in making sure that I don't get lost. I've had one experience with Filch and don't wish to repeat it."

"Deal," Harry said.

And they both hurried off.


	4. The Potion Lesson

Title: The Trip

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your reviews.

To CardcaptorSakura16: I'm glad that you liked how I did Harry. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: The Potion Lesson

On Friday was the first Potions lesson of the term. Mildred had nightmares about that and so she yawned when she arrived for breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry behind her. Harry's friend, Ron Weasley, hated the idea that Mildred was taking his friend away and had gotten yelled at by Percy for what he called 'childish behavior.' Ron went red, but Mildred was grateful.

Mildred had made other friends in Gryffindor house. Neville Longbottom, who she helped out with his homework, and Lee Jordan, a boy that was just as bad as her on pranking. When the bell rang the students hurried down to the dungeons for their lesson and the door, they discovered, was open. Ron tried to get Harry to set next to him, but Harry sat next to Mildred and they both unloaded their supplies.

Professor Snape came in with a sweeping of his black robes and called roll. He stopped at once on Mildred's name and called her. Mildred stood up and several of the Slytherins muttered to each other.

"Well, sit down," he snapped.

She sat, going pink.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he said after he had taken roll, insulting Harry in the process. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, hardly any of you will believe this is magic. I don't expect many of you will truly understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death-if you aren't a big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was absolute silence.

"Potter," he snapped.

Mildred had a funny feeling that this wasn't going to go well.

"What would I get if I mixed powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

A hand went up and Mildred knew right away that this belonged to her mother. Harry looked at her and Mildred decided to do something that was very brave and very stupid. She leaned over and whispered the answer in Harry's ear.

"MILDRED SNAPE!" Professor Snape bellowed, making Mildred jump. "I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO GIVE POTTER THE ANSWER."

"But I didn't want him to be unable-."

"I ASKED POTTER THE QUESTION, NOT YOU," he bellowed on.

Mildred went pink and she looked on the verge of tears. He turned his attention back to Harry.

"So you didn't think that you should pick up a book before coming here."

"I'm sure he did," Mildred muttered.

Snape rounded on her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said that I was sure that he did," she answered, tears now flowing down her face.

"Sir, she right," Harry said. "I did open my books, but I don't remember the answers."

He glared at both of them and then spoke.

"If you want to pass my class I think that you need to do more remembering," he told him. "And twenty points from Gryffindor for what she has done."

All the Gryffindors shook their heads.

Professor Snape paired them up to make a simple potion to cure boils. Harry and Mildred were paired, like McGonagall had wanted, and Mildred was mad. How dare he treat her like a little child? She was so mad that her hands shook and she knew that if she didn't want to make her father even madder at her, then she would have to focus. She remembered the potion very well and without even looking at the board, she helped both her and Harry produce the right potion.

"I can't believe that he treated you like that," Harry said, just before Neville melted Seamus cauldron into a twisted blob and got sent to the hospital wing.

"He just hates it that someone is smarter then he is," she said.

Snape wheeled around and faced her.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked her.

Mildred added the last ingredient to the potion.

"I said that you can't stand the idea that someone is smarter then you are," she hissed at him, her tears now pure anger. "And it's true, I'm smarter then you are."

"Detention, Miss Snape," he said. "And another twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Fine," she snapped.

She capped her sample and then turned it in. She just didn't care anymore.


	5. Meeting Hagrid and the Detention

Title: The Trip

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To CardcaptorSakura16: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Meeting Hagrid And The Detention

The bell rang a few minutes later and the students hurried up and left. Snape was left alone with all the samples that had been turned in and he gathered them up and brought them into his office to be tested and then graded. Snape tested Granger/Weasley's sample and gave it his usual grade, 99 due to the fact that the pair hadn't produced the pea green color that would make it beyond useable. It was useable for Madam Pomfrey, but not worth his time to put it in his stores. Malfoy and Parkinson got an 80 because it was a sickly green, not useable for anyone, though they had gotten the idea on how it was to be created.

He continued to frown and grade at each one, not understanding how they could have gotten something so simple, so wrong. He finally made it to Snape/Potter sample and was about to give it a horrible grade just to make them mad when he noticed something odd about the sample. He checked it over, sniffed it, and then raced to the Headmaster's office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe he treated me like that," Mildred said as they dumped their books and things and headed off to meet Hagrid. Harry had invited her to meet the half-giant and she was excited. Ron thought that Harry was being stupid and had at once complained.

"I don't understand why were bringing her," he asked.

"Ron, I don't think that it's fair that she shouldn't be allowed to visit him," Harry said. "And after what happened in Potions I think Hagrid can cheer her up."

Ron crossed his arms but said nothing.

The three left the castle at the appointed time and headed across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door and they heard several booming barks.

"Back, Fang, back," said a voice. "Back, Fang."

The door opened and Hagrid's face appeared. He opened it and motioned them in.

Mildred looked around this small hut, not believing that she was here. It was almost too real and she felt a shuttering of excitement. Suddenly a huge body hit her and staggering she looked down and saw a huge black boarhound. She bent down and scratched him behind the ears.

"Well come on, sit down," Hagrid said, having her sit next to Ron, Ron scooted away.

As Hagrid made tea Harry introduced Ron and Mildred to him.

"Another Weasley," Hagrid said, looking at Ron's freckles. "And I know all about you. Minerva told me all about the girl that got the assignment right on the first try."

Mildred went pink.

Harry launched about Mrs. Norris and Hagrid called Filch 'that old git.'"as for Mrs. Norris, I would like to introduce her to Fang sometimes. She follows me when I enter the castle; Filch puts her up to it."

Harry then mentioned about how Snape had treated Mildred and the detention.

"He hardly ever likes any of the students," he explained, frowning, "But to do that to his own flesh and blood."

He shook his head. Harry never mentioned how Snape had treated him.

They left Hagrid around dinner, after Harry not only told Hagrid about what he thought about the Gringotts break-in and after trying to eat the rock cakes that Hagrid had served them. Mildred felt better since Hagrid had talked to her and skipped ahead of them. Harry had a feeling that it wouldn't last long.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what am I looking at?" Dumbledore asked Snape when he showed the pea green boil cure that Mildred and Harry had worked on.

"The Boil Cure," Snape answered. "Do you know what this color means?"

Dumbledore shook his head. Snape cursed.

"It means that this sample is beyond acceptable," he said. "This is Potion Mistress quality and that only happens after the student has gone to university."

Dumbledore gave this some thought.

"Couldn't Harry of produce it?" Dumbledore said.

He shook his head.

"I had them working in pairs," Snape said. "And this doesn't even look close to what Potter could produce. It was the girl."

Dumbledore again gave this some thought and then smiled.

"Well it looks like you have a genius in your class," he announced.

Snape cursed a second time and Dumbledore grinned.

"I don't like it," he said. "I can't have her showing up my students."

Dumbledore grinned even more.

"And what's so wrong with that," Dumbledore asked.

Snape said nothing to this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mildred arrived at her father's office, after a note had been delivered telling her that her detention was tonight, after dinner. She knocked and a harsh voice told her to enter. Her father's office was almost bare, except for a huge store of Potion ingredients, a desk, and in the middle a large cauldron and a table filled with some basic potion supplies.

"Close the door," he snapped.

She closed it.

"Tonight I want you to remake the Boil Cure that you attempted to do in my class," he ordered.

Mildred nodded and start to work.

Snape watched her very closely, seeing how she measured ingredients and how she chopped them before adding them to the potion. It was during the snake fangs that he noticed something odd about how she had done it. The book told her that she was to crush them into a fine powder, but she left some chunks in the powder. She added this and then lifting the cauldron she added the porcupine quills to the potion. She stirred several times and then replaced the cauldron back onto the fire.

"Time," he called.

She put her spoon down and then waited. As Snape looked into the fire the pea green potion stared right back at him. He turned to her.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" he asked his voice harsh.

"Nowhere," she answered. "I just know what to do."

He didn't like the answer, but afraid that Dumbledore would think that this reason for continuing the detention was boarding on harassment, he just crossed his arms.

"Leave," he ordered.

"But I have to clean up," she said.

"I'll clean up," he told her.

She hurried and left the office. Snape added eight-four vials of beyond acceptable boil cure to his stores and jotted down the grade, 300.


	6. The Letter

Title: The Trip

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: The Letter

Mildred didn't tell anyone what her father had made her do for her first detention. She didn't think that anyone would believe her and she had a funny feeling that her father had a reason why he wanted her to do something as simple as brew a potion. She also wondered what the big deal with the pea green potion she produced. She shook her head and turned in for the night.

The next morning Mildred started on the homework that she had to make up due to her late arrival and snapped at anyone that asked her simple questions like 'are you going to come out and enjoy the last of the warm weather?' Like she had time to do that when she had homework to complete.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape woke up as well and to his horror there was a letter waiting on him with Lucius Malfoy's writing on the outside. He took the letter and opening it read:

Severus,

My son, Draco, has told me the most interesting story that I've ever heard. A girl has arrived to start schooling and she has your last name. Narcissa will be arriving before noon to talk to you about her and about Draco's grade for the first lesson. She wants to hear all the wonderful things that you have to say about his future.

Lucius

Severus muttered to himself and got dressed.

"I know what's going to happen," Snape said to the Headmaster an hour later.

Dumbledore gave him an odd look, but went back to his breakfast.

"I have to lie and tell her that her son did well on the assignment just so that Lucius doesn't attack me."

"But won't it be better if they knew how bad Malfoy did on your potion," Dumbledore said.

Snape gave him a hard look, but said, "You don't know how bad Lucius can get."

"I hope I never find out personally," Dumbledore said.

Snape left the Headmaster's office and as he turned the corner he ran right into Mildred. He looked at the young Gryffindor with something that was a little like shock and surprise. He hoped that she wouldn't show her face until lunchtime at the earliest. He then spoke.

"What are you doing, Mildred," he asked.

It would sound strange to him if he used her last name.

"I was wondering what grade I got for my assignment?" she asked.

"I'll tell you next Friday?" he answered, not really wanting to tell her how well she had done.

"But you could tell me now and I won't tell anyone," Mildred said, smiling at him.

He hated it when a Gryffindor smiled at him. It wasn't natural.

"Mildred, do you know the English language," he asked her.

Mildred nodded, but before Snape could say anything Narcissa appeared. She was early.

"Severus," Narcissa said. "Sorry about being very early, but I couldn't wait until noon to talk to you."

Snape glared at her, but she just smiled.

"I'll talk with you in a few moments," he said. He turned his attention back to Mildred. "Mildred Snape, I will tell you the result of your potion next Friday and not a day earlier."

Mildred bit her lip and he was pleased to see that she was about to cry.

"This is your daughter," Narcissa exclaimed.

Snape groaned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, and Snape noticed that she wasn't even looking at her robes. "I've always wondered when Severus would get around to actually showing up with an heir."

Mildred did a very Pureblood motion, showing Narcissa the respect that came with her position. He wondered where she had learned that.

"Well we better go," Narcissa said. "Severus, we need to talk about my son."

Mildred curtsied and then hurried off.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked when they had entered his office.

She shook her head and then sat down in front of his desk. He sat down behind it.

"I'm more interested in knowing about my son right now," she said. "And please don't lie to me about his talent because I will find out."

Snape nodded and then said, "Your son got an eighty on his sample."

Narcissa shook her head.

"He talks too much for his own good and if he keeps this up, he will never make it to his advance class."

"I figured that much," she said, and then she grinned at him and he wondered what was going on, "So what about this girl that has your last name, Mildred, right."

Snape nodded.

"How did she do?"

"She got the pea green color that I've been looking for," he answered. "Three hundred is her grade."

Narcissa gave a huge smile and then asked, "Does she have the makings of a Potions Mistress?"

He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"I don't see how this is any of your business," he said. "She'll never find out her score and that will make everyone happy."

She looked at him.

"No, it won't," she said. "Look, Severus, I've raised one child and I know a lot about what drives them. Mildred is an excellent brewer of the boil cure; it shows from the high grade that she got and you're not going to tell her that she did well. She'll think that she did wrong and she will just try harder next time. Soon people will know that she has talent and they will think there's something wrong with a father that doesn't acknowledge their child's talents. It's not normal."

Snape gave her a harsh look.

"Your husband told me to baby Malfoy," he said. "And suddenly you want me to tell everyone that Mildred has the makings of a Potions Mistress, that she got a shade that is almost impossible to get, and that her sample got a three hundred as a grade. Do you want him to kill me?"

Narcissa gave him a strange look.

"No, I don't want him to kill you, but I want you to be honest to your daughter," she said. "And that is the most important thing that you can do."

Snape didn't say anything.


	7. Charms Problems

Title: The Trip

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Charms Problems

The rest of the weekend passed without any problems and soon the new week started. Mildred was a little upset that her father refused to let her know what grade that she had gotten, but she quickly got over most of her disappointment and was ready to tackle the new week. Her first lesson was Herbology and instantly she liked Professor Sprout. They were working on the Devil Snare, a plant that had almost claimed Mildred's life years ago and she had learned to give an instant respect to. Professor Sprout liked Mildred at once, which earned a grumble from Ron.

"She's worse then Granger," Ron complained to Neville.

Neville looked at him and said nothing, like anything could be said when Ron was starting on what was called 'Snape raving.'

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mildred turned in her report on the Soul Worm, a nasty creature that controlled you by controlling your soul, and she got one question that Professor Quirrell asked, right. Hermione answered the rest correctly. During lunch Mildred told Harry about the detention at last.

"He just wanted me to remake the potion that we did on Friday," she said.

Harry looked at her, a little surprised.

"I thought he would have you do lines, he was that mad."

Mildred bit her lip.

"I know; that's just odd."

After lunch they had History of Magic, where Mildred was given Hermione's notes and told to copy them. But she handed in her report on Goblin Rebellions to a satisfied Professor Bins. The next morning was Charms and Mildred wasn't looking forward to this lesson. She walked from the Great Hall to Professor Flitwick's classroom, feeling like he was going to chop her head off the moment she walked in. She took her seat next to Harry and then the Professor walked in.

Professor Flitwick took role and then ordered them to open their books and get started on some basic charm notes. Mildred took out her ink, quill, and parchment and started to write, relieved that at least the lesson was starting out normal and no problems. And then he told them that he was having them work on one of the simplest charms, changing the color of their hair.

"You should be able to breeze through this," he told them.

Mildred at once panicked and ended up turning the whole lesson into one big disaster. Instead of changing her hair color she changed Professor Flitwick's hair color. It was now a brilliant shade of purple.

"Stay after class, Miss Snape," he said.

Mildred moaned.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What was so hard about the lesson?" he asked her, when the last person had left.

Harry promised to stay outside so that she could get to her Transfiguration lesson.

"I panicked," she admitted.

He gave her a strange look.

"Miss Snape, I know that you can do this," he said. "I've got glowing reports from all the other teachers, except Severus, and I didn't think that you would have a problem."

Mildred looked down at her shoes.

"Miss Snape, you must focus on the lesson, not on what you think will happen," he said. "Focus on that, and you'll be fine."

"Yes, Professor," Mildred answered. "And I'm sorry about your hair."

He laughed at her.

"Don't be sorry, dear, I like it like this."

He wrote her a note and she left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what did he say?" Harry asked when Mildred appeared.

"He said that I need to focus more on the lesson and not on what might happen," she said.

She noticed that Harry's hair was green.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Follow his advice," she said. "At least I won't have to worry about him giving me detention. He likes his hair."

Harry shook his head at that.


	8. Flying Lessons

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Flying Lessons

Transfiguration was another easy lesson, with Professor McGonagall having them make silver coins turn to gold coins. After the lesson (Harry's hair had turned back to normal) both Mildred and Harry headed back to Gryffindor tower to pitch their things and head off to lunch. As they entered they noticed a knot of students looking at something that had been posted on the board and several of them groaning.

"We have Flying lessons with the Slytherins," Dean Thomas said.

Mildred and Harry both groaned as one.

"Just what I wanted to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in-front of Malfoy," he said darkly.

"You don't know if you'll make a fool of yourself," Ron said. "Anyway, I've heard Malfoy talk about how good he's at Quidditch, I bet its all talk."

Both Mildred and Harry had heard Malfoy talk a lot about flying. He complained loudly about First Years not being able to play on the house teams and told long and boastful stories that usually ended up with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. Of course Mildred talked a lot about Quidditch too and she and Ron had gotten into a fight because she liked the Tornados and Ron said that the Cannons were the best.

"Well I don't see them winning at the Quidditch World Cup," she said.

"They will," Ron snapped.

"Yah, right," she said before walking off.

On Thursday afternoon the Gryffindors headed down to the grounds for their first Flying Lesson. Mildred had gotten a note telling her to bring her broom because there weren't enough brooms for everyone. Ron got mad about this and told her that she would get into trouble.

"I've got a note," she told him, showing it to him.

He glared at her.

Madam Hooch arrived at once and barked at them to stand near a broom. Mildred had put hers down and was already beside it when Madam Hooch had given this order.

"Now place your right hand over your broom and say, up."

"UP!" they all said.

Mildred was surprised that her broom jumped into her hand and this gave her some self-confidence.

"Now I want you to mount them," she barked. "And grip them tight, I don't want anyone sliding off the end."

Everyone did this and when Madam Hooch came around she gave Mildred a winning smile and praised her for being the first student to grip her right.

"I want all of you to do what Miss Snape is doing," she told them.

The Slytherins all glared at her, but she paid them not attention.

"Now I want you to kick off the ground, hard," she said. "Hover for a few moments and then lean forward and touch back down."

However, Neville scared that he would be left behind kicked off the ground before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Get back down here, boy," she barked.

Mildred stared at Neville in horror and then she kicked off and went after him. Poor Neville was trying so hard to stay on the broom, but he slid off and…Mildred caught him a few feet from the ground. The Gryffindors, except Ron, cheered as she brought him safely to the ground.

"Amazing, Miss Snape, absolutely amazing," Madam Hooch said, "Did you see that everyone caught him in mid-air. Good, very good, twenty points to Gryffindor. I'll be telling your father about this at once."

Mildred went pink with embarrassment.

The lesson went on like this and Mildred noticed that Professor McGonagall had walked out onto the field. She figured that she was there to watch and just as Mildred managed to keep from falling off her broom she caught sight of both teachers talking. Madam Hooch nodded and blew her whistle.

"Everyone land," she called.

Everyone landed.

"Potter and Snape, Professor McGonagall believes that both of you should be the Gryffindor Seeker. Potter you will be the main Seeker and Snape you shall be the reserve," she told them.

Both stared at each other, shocked.

"Miss Snape, I saw you almost fall off your broom," she added. "And I believe that I can help you get better at it."

Mildred went pink again and the Slytherins snorted with laughter.

"I wouldn't be laughing," she said, turning to them. "I didn't see any of you impressing me."

They stopped laughing and fell silent.

"Good," she said. "Now, off you go."

The students all left the grounds and headed back to the castle. Just as the last Gryffindor walked in Malfoy cornered Mildred, a look of pure hate on his face.

"You better tell Hooch that you can't play," he said.

Several of the Slytherins smirked at his words, but Mildred wasn't sacred of him.

"And why?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll make being here most difficult," he threatened. "I know several older students that don't like you."

She glared at him.

"And I don't like them," she countered. "You stay away from me, Malfoy, or I'll make you pay."

He grinned at her, but she pushed him aside and passed him by.


	9. Almost Caught

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Almost Caught

Mildred wasn't in a good mood when dinner came around later that night. Her family hated the Malfoy's and it was easy to see why they were considered worms under their feet. The Malfoy's were responsible for all the unpleasant things that both her mother and father had to endure in their lives.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Mildred muttered, her blood still boiling over what Malfoy had done.

Fred and George came around to tell both her and Harry that they had heard that both of them had made the team. This seemed to make Mildred feel better, but Malfoy returning along with his stupid friends soon clouded that.

"Well isn't it the two losers," Malfoy taunted.

His two friends snickered.

"Leave us alone," Mildred said; her teeth clenched in anger.

He grinned at her.

"So have you taken my words into mind?" he asked her.

"What words?" Dean Thomas, who was setting next to Mildred, asked.

Malfoy turned to him and glared at him.

"No one asked your opinion," he said. He turned back to Mildred. "Well."

"Go to hell," Mildred snapped. "I'm playing and that's final."

Malfoy gave her a very sad shake.

"Well then, I think that the older Slytherins will just have to take care of you," he said.

Mildred jumped up and faced Malfoy, something that no Gryffindor would have done.

"I can take you on," she spat. "And once I'm done with you, you'll think twice in threatening me."

He grinned at her.

"Fine, have it your way," he said. "A wizard duel, wands only…no contact. I'm sure that your daddy has told you about a wizard's duel."

"He sure has and Harry's my second," she said, and then she gave him a nastily smile. "What's yours?"

He looked at his two friends.

"Crabbe," he answered. "I'll meet you in the trophy room, at midnight, that's always unlocked."

And he walked away. Mildred sat down, grinning.

"Now what was that all about and how come I'm your second," Harry asked.

"I'm going to show one up on Malfoy," she said. "And he won't know what hit him."

"Okay," he said slowly. "She what's a wizards duel and what do you mean that I'm your second?"

"A wizard's duel is a magical match between two people," Mildred explained. "And you're my second in-case I die."

Harry went white.

"But don't worry, I know how to handle Malfoy," she told him.

"I hope so."

After dinner Mildred hurried off to complete the homework that she had been given and hoped that Malfoy this time around would be stupid enough not to show up. She would; of course, this was family business after all. No one insulted a Snape and got away with it. When five minutes to midnight came both her and Harry left, this time with Hermione Granger. She had overheard what Malfoy and Mildred were going to do and insisted on coming.

"Like your going to be any help," Harry had said.

Hermione had said nothing.

The Trophy room was unlocked just like Malfoy had said it was and Mildred had pulled her wand out just in case he started. The minutes crept by and then Hermione spoke.

"He's not coming," she told her. "He wants you to get kicked out."

Mildred was just about to say something when she heard voices.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they may be in a corner," said the horrible voice of Argus Filch.

Mildred felt her insides freeze and then an idea came to her mind. She knew they would never be able to get out before he appeared so she would trick him. Mrs. Norris entered and Mildred muttered something that both Harry and Hermione could hear.

"Where not in here," she whispered. "This room is empty and still."

Mrs. Norris appeared and sniffed around. Suddenly she turned around and left. They heard Filch curse and then walk away. Mildred let out a sigh of relief.

"Their gone," she told them. "And that means that we have to find another way to Gryffindor tower."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other, but followed her.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I have some, um, other talents," she confessed.

Hermione turned and looked at Harry, but he said nothing.

They walked past the Charms classroom and then Peeves came rushing out of a classroom. All three of them stopped dead and he looked right at them.

"Go away, Peeves," Harry hissed.

"What are little firsties doing out and about when they should all be in bed," he asked.

"None of your business," Mildred hissed.

She made to move him out of the way and this at once proved to be big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED, DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR," he bellowed.

Mildred knew that this time her spell wouldn't work, not with Filch running at high speed. She ducked under Peeves and made for the end of the corridor. She pushed and pulled with all her might, but it proved to be locked.

"Where done for," she moaned.

"Oh move out of the way," Hermione said, taking Harry's wand.

She muttered a simple charm and the door unlocked and they all piled in. Mildred slammed the door and then waited.

"Where are they, Peeves?" Filch asked.

"Can't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves said, in his singsong voice.

"Peeves, don't mess with me," Filch said.

"I can't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves said.

"Alright, Please."

"Nothing," Peeves answered. "Told you that I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please."

And he zoomed off, with Filch cursing.

"He's gone," Hermione said. "I wonder why this door was locked."

"Um, I think I found out the reason," Mildred said.

And they discovered the most horrible sight in the world. A monstrous three headed dog. The thing looked at them and then they bolted, its booming bark following them. They made it back to Gryffindor tower and after saying the password to a very upset painting' they entered.

"We made it," Harry said.

Hermione scoffed at them and then left. As she left and as Mildred got her voice back she turned to Harry.

"Harry, that thing was guarding something," she told him.

He looked at her.

"What?"

She nodded and before he could ask her anything, she to had turned in for the night.


	10. Jealousy And The Broken Violin

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: Jealousy And The Broken Violin

The next morning Mildred was pleased to see that Malfoy was shocked they were still at Hogwarts and not heading back home on the train. Mildred had kept wondering what the dog was guarding and why such a thing would need heavy protection. Harry filled her in on the package that had been taken and must be under the dog's feet. Mildred of course had a funny feeling what it was, but without further clues, she would never be able to tell if she was right or wrong.

During breakfast Professor Snape's potion grade was delivered and Mildred and Harry were both upset that they didn't get a grade. Mildred was just about to tell Harry what she thought about all this when an owl arrived. It dropped a note and then flew off. Mildred opened it and read:

Dear Miss Snape,

I know that Severus isn't the kind of person that would do this, so I thought that I was needed for this job. Your grade for the first potion is three hundred. Congratulations and we all hope that you continue to do fine work.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

Mildred showed the note to Harry and before she could stop herself she screamed it out for the entire hall to hear. No one saw the hated look that Malfoy gave upon hearing this and what he planned on doing about it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I hope that the potion grade that you received during breakfast has soured your stomach," Snape told them when they had gathered.

Everyone looked at each other and then Pansy raised her hand.

"How come Mildred over there got a three hundred on her potion grade," she asked. "I didn't think that her potion was anything special."

Snape looked at her and then knew right away that Narcissa had told her what she had gotten. He also knew that he couldn't lie about this.

"Mildred's potion was the pea-green that is impossible to get," he told her. "That's why she got the high grade."

Several people muttered about this, but Mildred was finally pleased that she now knew the reason for the high grade.

"Also, it was first time luck," he went on. "She won't be able to do that high standard of a job next time. So I think that Mildred so enjoy the grade while she has it."

He said this in a tone that told the Slytherins that he expected them to perform at her level.

"Today were making a Dog Breath Potion," he said. "This potion is harmless even if you make it wrong, but if it's done right then you should be able to make your break smell like that of a mutt. Now the directions are on the board and you shall get started…now."

The students all took their supplies and cauldrons out and got started. Mildred already knew how to brew it. She had done it as a joke on her father and it had proven to make her father's day. As she blended each ingredient she felt that she was being watched. After adding the Banshee Hair she turned and saw that it was Malfoy staring at her. She glared back and went back to her potion.

"He gives me the creeps," she muttered to Harry.

"Don't I know," Harry said.

Snape soon called time and each of them was ordered to put a sample in a vial and then drink it. Neville's potion wasn't even able to go into a sample and Snape gave him a hard look. However somewhere, including Mildred. Hers was a deep brown color and as he came around he gave her a strange look and then returned to his place.

"Each of you will take a sip of this potion and then breathe on me," he ordered.

They each took a sip and Mildred and Harry made a horrible face.

"Is this potion even done right?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Mildred said, making another face due to the aftertaste.

Her father came around and started to test each student's breath. He went back a little when Hermione breathed on him, but that was about all. When it was Mildred's turn she breathed on him and he fell to the floor. Instantly there was uproar at what she had done.

"You killed him," Pansy said.

Mildred crossed her arms and looked at her.

"I didn't kill him," she said. "My potion was just better."

"I'll get Professor McGonagall," Ron said.

And he left.

When Professor McGonagall arrived she revived him and asked him what happened. The students were still there and he told her that the potion that she had assigned had caused him to get knocked out. She gave him a strange look, which told him that she didn't believe him.

"Class dismissed," McGonagall said.

The class hurried up and packed their stuff and left, except Mildred.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked him.

"Um, I am," Snape, said.

She nodded and then left. He turned to McGonagall.

"Mildred's potion knocked me out," he admitted.

She looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her potion was above acceptable," he said. "I at first thought the Boil Cure was a one time thing, but I think it's not."

McGonagall understood.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mildred was a little worried that her father would give her detention for what happened and that led her to take her violin out. She always took it out when she felt upset about something. She settled herself in the entrance hall and started to play. The sweet sound of music filled the hall and went upstairs. Snape, meanwhile, was heading up to lunch when he heard the sound. He ran upstairs and was shocked that it was Mildred that was playing.

"Well, I never," he muttered.

Suddenly the music stopped and he heard the sound of Malfoy.

"Stop playing the crap," he hissed.

He saw Mildred's face go red.

"It's not crap, its Mozart," she said.

"Whatever," he said.

And then he took the violin away from her and smashed it. He walked away and he heard Mildred start crying. This rattled his nerves and he disappeared back downstairs.


	11. The Gift

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11: The Gift

"It's not the end of the world," Lavender said to a crying Mildred.

Mildred wanted to tell her that it was the end of the world, her mother had given her that violin as a present, but she knew that Lavender wouldn't understand.

"Did anyone see Malfoy break it?" Hermione asked.

She shook her head and cried some more.

Mildred didn't come out for dinner and this worried Harry and Hermione. Ron, however, thought it was wonderful that she wasn't around.

"She won't be standing anyone up," he said. "And anyway, she almost got you both into trouble."

Both Harry and Hermione said nothing to this.

The next morning Mildred had to admit that she was very hungry and so she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she appeared she sat down and at once Neville appeared at her shoulder.

"You missed the post," he told her. "This came for you."

He had a large container with him and interested she unwrapped it and that's when she gasped. Inside was a violin case and opening the case was the most splendid violin that she had ever seen. Taking it out, she tuned it and then hugged it. There was no way that Malfoy was going to take this one away from her. She hurried up and ate and then headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"I wonder who sent it?" Hermione asked, looking at it.

Mildred also had no idea, but she wasn't going to turn it down. She got out her music and started to play. The music was even richer on this one then the last one and she felt all her worries vanish. When she had finished playing everyone cheered and she went red.

"That was wonderful," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Mildred said. "At least I know that I'll always be able to do something right."

Later that afternoon Mildred headed down to the library to do some work on a potion that her father planned on testing them on the following Friday. As she got off the enchanted staircase she sensed that something wasn't right. She honed in with her senses and that's when several Slytherins popped out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them, knowing why they were here.

"We want to send you a message, Snape," said Marcus Flint.

Mildred smirked at him and this made him mad for some reason.

"Why don't you leave me alone and you won't get hurt."

They were silent for a moment and then they laughed at her.

"Oh, that won't get you out of trouble," he told her. "Draco wants you sent to the hospital wing on a stretcher."

Mildred put her books down and glanced at them all. Each one of them were much older then her and had a lot more skill then she did. Marcus took his wand out and sent a spell her way. Mildred brought out a shield and the spell bounced off and almost hit another sixth year.

"How-."

"I told you to leave me alone," Mildred said coolly. "And now your little friend almost got hurt."

He went red at that and hit her with another spell. Again the shield went up and this time Marcus got hit. He went down and didn't move. The rest of his friends didn't like this and fired their spells at the same time. Something strange happened at that moment that no one, not even Dumbledore, could explain. She raised her hands up and they were all blasted off their feet by something that looked like fire and felt like it. They were all knocked out and like Marcus, didn't move. Mildred picked up her books and walked passed them, a huge smile on her face.


	12. Something Special

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Something Special

Mildred had a nice and normal time at the library and once she had finished doing the work that was needed she took another path back to Gryffindor tower. As she walked she thought about her parents and hoped that they were looking for her.

"I really want to get home," she muttered, sighing. "Pig Snout."

The painting swung open and she walked in. Gryffindor tower was empty, except for one or two students that were hanging out, talking about whatever they wanted to talk about. She passed them and headed up to her room. As she entered she noticed that she was alone once again and placing her things on her bed she opened her trunk and took out several of the books that she had brought with her. As she emptied the last of her books she noticed a large box. Why she hadn't noticed it before was beyond her.

She opened the box and saw that it was one of those boxes that you could put anything in it and it would fit. There was also a note taped to it. She took it out and read:

Dearest Mildred,

I hope that everything will turn out all right and that you'll get back to us. I've enclosed my journals for you to look through and I hope that you can make good use of them. I also enclosed my supplies. They're yours now until you return to us once again. I hope that you learn and grow as a witch and that you come to fully understand your place in both your father's world as well as mine.

I don't know how much wisdom I can place on a sheet of parchment, but I'll try a few words of advice. Always watch out for those that wish you harm. They're more evil then anyone that you've ever read about. They personally know you and they'll look for anything to get back at you. Use your magic only to defend yourself against those people. Also never take personal pleasure in the pain of others. I know this lesson all to well and was almost punished for it by the New Charter.

I must also warn you about something on a deeper level. This world to which you've been thrust into has Voldemort. He is known as Tom Riddle and the only way that you can defeat him is to show that he has no power over you. All creatures, and even those that aren't creatures at all, have a secret name. Voldemort's true name is Dau. Use that name if you wish to defend yourself against him. Never forget that name and make sure that you know that he can't find out that you know it.

Shield your thoughts against him every time Professor Quirrell looks at you, because Voldemort is with him. I hope that this letter helps you out and that you'll be all right. Good luck and take care.

Mum

Mildred sighed and put the letter away. She felt so sad and lonely without her parents around and now this only made things worse for her. She now knew that she would have to help Harry defeat Tom Riddle and she figured that by knowing his true name that she could prevent him from doing anything to her or Harry. She pulled out the first journal and opening it read:

September 18, 1991

_Things have gone from bad to worse. No one wants to be my friend and I hate that. Naturally it would be easy to make them do what I want them to, but my mum said that goes against the Council laws and that if I still want a place to live, I'll do what the Council says. Naturally, I don't want any problems as Fudge is the supreme natural witch hater in the world and the Council wouldn't stop him from taking his revenge on me._

_On the plus side, I know that Professor Snape is impressed with me, even if he doesn't show it. There is something about that wizard that I like. I don't know if it's because he reeks of evil, but I hope to soon find out. My mother would die of shock if she knew that I wished to impress a man that had a questionable past. I think everyone here has a questionable past, a past that I'm determined to find out._

Mildred bit her lip and wondered deeply what her mother's real reason was for this entry. She knew that her mother had turned into a harden witch due to the war, but she had no idea that she had this thought. She shoved that from her mind and then went to the next entry.

September 21, 1991

_Oh Goddess why is this happening to me? I figured that this must be a punishment for what I might do in the future. A group in Lancaster was whipped out by something that the Council calls a 'dark wave.' I can't tell anyone this, but my mother said that it just engulfed him or her like a surfer would be engulfed by the wave that he had once been riding. At least with surfers, they come out of it._

Mildred remembered her mother telling her about something like that had come and just attacked the people. Mildred shuttered at the thought of meeting an end like that. Mildred closed the journal and put it away. She was glad to, because her mother appeared at that moment.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what happened to them?" Snape asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Something attacked your students," she told him. "Something that had a lot of power."

Snape's face went white with shock. Nothing could overdo a sixth year student, especially six of them. He looked over at the six that were in the bed and felt the shock go down his body. What was going on here? First Gringotts is broken into for the stone and now this. He turned to the Matron.

"Will you find out what happened to them?"

"I'll try," she said. "But I can't promise anything."

Snape was afraid of this.


	13. Hooch's Words

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Dying-Lunar-Mystery: I'll try and thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Hooch's Words

Mildred continued to read her mother's journal after dinner, which told her all about what her mother had been thinking when she was eleven. It shocked her that her mother had all these dark thoughts, but then things changed after Halloween. Her words turned into a strange account of a Troll that had been let in and how Harry and Ron had helped to defeat it. She also noticed a later entry under the Halloween one.

_Professor Quirrell let the troll in._

Mildred gave this some thought and figured that Quirrell was after what they called the Sorcerers Stone, a stone that would grant immortality to anyone that drank from the Elixir of Life and in the case of a very defeated Tom Riddle, a new body. Well she couldn't let that happen, she thought to herself. She then went over something that she had learned in her last class. Any spell that she cast could be designed to take effect at a certain time.

Now all she had to do was to get down there after Christmas and put the desired spell in the last chamber. It would force Quirrell's body into the mirror and then Voldemort would be without a body. She could control the spell from far away and Voldemort would never know. She would save the using of his secret name for later.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So is Potter going to get his broom?" Madam Hooch asked Dumbledore.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said. "It will arrive on Thursday and both he and Mildred will go down to the field to practice. The girl needs it."

Madam Hooch nodded and then said, "Has the Ministry found out anything about who tried to break into Gringotts?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Well I hope they find out soon," she said. "I would hate that person to get in here."

"Me too," Dumbledore said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On Thursday the broomstick did arrive for Harry and a note told both him and Mildred that they were expected on the Quidditch field that night. Mildred had been working hard on learning how to fly and she had gotten a lot better then she had last time. Wood was delighted in hearing this.

"Your father was an excellent Chaser for the Slytherin team," he told her. "I think that he would be proud that you're doing so well."

Mildred went pink.

Of course Malfoy and his two friends almost ruined the whole moment when they saw the broomstick in Harry's hands. Ron had come along as well, which Mildred thought was very unusual. Of course she at once discovered the real reason. He wanted to have something to say to both Malfoy and Mildred. And he waited until Malfoy had spoken.

"Well, it looks like you're just like Snape here," he said.

Mildred glared at him, but Ron spoke up.

"Don't you dare insult Harry like that," Ron snapped. "He's nothing like this filthy girl here."

Mildred stared at him, so did Harry. Malfoy laughed at that.

"Your right, Weasley," he said. "I bet she hasn't even taken a bath yet."

Mildred's face turned brick red.

"Ya, Draco, she stinks," Crabbe said.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Mildred said. "And you to, Weasley."

She stalked off, but Malfoy caught her and started to twist her arm. Mildred yelped in pain.

"I told you to tell Hooch that you couldn't play and you didn't listen," he muttered. "And I know that you did something to my friends."

Mildred muttered a spell in her head and he yelled out in pain, releasing her.

"What?"

"A little protection from my mother," she said. "Now leave me alone or I'll make sure that you were never born."

And pushing Malfoy aside, she disappeared up the stairs.

"Mildred," yelled a voice.

Mildred turned to see Fred or George Weasley running up to her. She stopped and waited.

"Yes," she said.

"I saw what happened down there," he told her. "And I'm sorry that my brother is being such a git."

"Um, thanks," Mildred said, not sure what to say to this.

"Look, Malfoy is just jealous that you and Harry are both on the team and he has to wait until next year," he told her. "So don't worry about him."

"I don't," she said coldly. "I hate the boy and more then able to defend myself."

He looked at her and then she turned and left.


	14. Draco's Payback

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Draco's Payback

That night both Mildred and Harry left the grounds and headed for the pitch. Both of them had never been inside before and they couldn't help but be impressed by the size of it. When Wood appeared he explained the rules of the game and then told them that they would be joining the rest of the team for regular practices. The next morning, during Potions, Draco had formed his plan. Mildred sensed this and knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Today were working on a Muffling Draught," Snape told the class as they settled down.

Everyone looked at each other, but said nothing.

"The instructions are on the board," he told them, waving his wand and the words appearing.

Everyone took out their supplies and got to work. Once again Mildred was on the verge of creating the perfect potion that would ensure her a high grade. As she added the dry nettles to her potion something hit it and the whole thing exploded. Mildred at once conjured a huge shield to prevent people from getting hit and then muttering several well-chosen words, including several runes that she had learned, she disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Everyone was shocked, including her father.

"I want him expelled," Mildred said, after saying the password and entering the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore looked at her.

"But why?"

"He tried to kill me," she said. "I had to do some spell to get away from him."

Dumbledore really stared at her. Did she just admit that she could bend the wards and disappear. He finally found his voice.

"Mildred, can you bend the wards to disappear?" he asked her.

She looked at him and nodded.

"But, that's impossible," he said. "I can't even bend the wards."

"Well I'm glad that I did," she said. "He almost tried to kill me."

Dumbledore gave this some thought.

"I'll look into it," he told her.

"Thanks."

And she left. Dumbledore decided that it was time to talk to Severus about this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She did what?" Snape shouted when Dumbledore told him what Mildred had been able to do.

"She bent the wards," Dumbledore repeated. "And I think that she can do other things as well."

Snape stared at him, shocked. Not even Voldemort could bend the wards.

"I think that we need to watch her," he told him.

"What do you think will happen?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said. "But I've encountered only one really gifted student since I started working here and now Mildred is showing the same kind of talent. Bending wards is not something everyone can do and I want to make sure that she doesn't try anything else with her powers."

Snape agreed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mildred returned to Gryffindor tower wondering if she was going to get into trouble for bending the wards. She knew that she had risked a lot by doing that, but she had to get away from Malfoy before he caused any harm to her. When she arrived in her room her things were waiting on her and she wondered if a house elf had brought them up.

"There she is," said the voice of Lavender Brown just as the door opened.

She turned and saw the other girls filing in.

"How were you able to disappear like that?" Lavender asked.

"I just can," Mildred answered.

"And what else can you do?"

"Nothing else," Mildred lied. "Look, I'm not going to have Malfoy treat me like he does Neville. I did what I had to do so I didn't get hurt."

Lavender frowned, but accepted her answer.

"Well that was a cool shield you brought up," Pavarti told her. "I mean, you didn't even say the spell and the shield appeared."

"Are you sure that you don't belong in Ravenclaw," said another student.

"Positive," Mildred answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I want her out of here," Malfoy told his Head of House.

Snape gave him a searching look and that told him all he needed to know. Draco had sent a firework into Mildred's cauldron so that he would give his daughter a bad grade.

"You should be talking," Snape hissed. "I know that you had something to do with what happened in Potions. Therefore I'm giving you a zero for the lesson."

Malfoy stared at him, shocked.

"But, you can't," he said.

Snape gave him a horrible smile.

"Oh, but I can," he said. "And I'm sure that your mother would agree with me on that."


	15. Halloween

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Halloween

For the next several weeks both Dumbledore and Snape watched Mildred for any sign of anything else that she could do. Naturally Mildred was aware of their watching and kept any talents that she had on the down low. Malfoy was angry with Mildred for getting out of punishment and was planning another round of revenge, one that he knew she wouldn't get away from. Mildred and Harry both started practicing hard for the match against Slytherin, which drained both of them by the time they returned to the common room.

However all and all things were working out very well. All her lessons had become a lot easier now that she focused intently in Charms and just let her natural talent in the other lessons come out. Of course Ron still wanted Harry to dump Mildred, but he said that he couldn't.

"I'm still watching over her," he told him.

That left Ron in a very bad mood.

September left and October started, with Mildred acting very odd. When Lavender asked her after potions why she was acting like this she told her that this Halloween would be her twelfth birthday. Malfoy started on this at once.

"I bet Dumbledore is going to have you kicked out," he told her.

Mildred ignored him and continued to talk to Lavender.

"I'm hoping that I get some presents," she went on.

"Yah, like an early removal," Malfoy taunted.

Mildred turned to him.

"Unlike some, people like me," she hissed. "So why don't you shove off before you become Halloween dinner."

He laughed at her.

"Oh really," he said. "And what are you going to do to secure this little threat."

Mildred took out her wand, and waving it, she turned him into a pig nice and easy. The Gryffindors all stared in shock and the Slytherins looked murderous.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Pansy yelled.

The Potions Master was there in no time.

"What is going on here and why is my dinner here?" he asked, looking down at the pig and not knowing what was going on.

"Mildred turned Draco into a pig," Pansy said.

Snape smirked at that.

"Nice color, Malfoy," he said, who was now tired of babying him, "Mildred, kindly turn Malfoy back into a person."

Mildred waved her wand and Malfoy was back to normal. Snape was deeply impressed, if he had to say so. A first year able to turn a fellow student into an animal was something.

"Mr. Malfoy, detention," Snape said. "And five points from Gryffindor for turning your fellow student into an animal."

He winked at Mildred when he said this and that told her that he would restore those points soon.

"However, I must admit that I'm deeply impressed that you could do it. I give Gryffindor ten points for using Slytherin cunning."

The Gryffindors were shocked, but Mildred wasn't. She figured that she finally had impressed her father.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"That was impressive," Harry said, as they headed up to lunch, "Turning Malfoy into a pig, oink oink."

Mildred giggled.

"So how did you learn that?"

"My father taught me," Mildred answered.

"Wow," Harry said.

Mildred went pink

Halloween came around and the wonderful smell of baked pumpkin waffled down the corridor. In Charms, Professor Flitwick told them that he believed they were ready to make objects fly. Something that they had all being dying to do since they saw Professor Flitwick make Neville's toad zoom around the room. They were each paired up, except Mildred, and given a feather. Mildred was paired with Professor Flitwick.

"Now remember the nice wand movement we've been practicing," he told them. "And remember to say the magic words correctly are very important. You don't want to end up like Wizard Baruffo, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very difficult, but Mildred managed to make it look easy for her. She just waved her wand and said "Wingardium Leveiosa."

The feather went high up into the air and Professor Flitwick cheered.

"Look here, Miss Snape has done it."

Ron gave her a hated look.

"I can't stand here," Ron said to Harry and Seamus. "She thinks she's so cleaver and all."

"Well she is," Seamus said, "A lot cleaver then we are."

"Well that doesn't mean that she has friends," he said. "I mean; no one can stand her."

Harry felt something brush him by and saw it was Mildred. He was shocked that she was in tears. She ran off and disappeared from sight.

Mildred didn't show up for lunch and wasn't seen all afternoon. Lavender and Parvarti gave Ron heated looks and then told Harry that Mildred was in the girl's bathroom crying.

"It's his entire fault," she told him, pointing at Ron while she spoke.

Ron said nothing and didn't look sorry.

When the Halloween feast started a huge cake was waiting on Mildred, but no Mildred. Harry and Neville looked upset about this.

"I think we need to get her," he told Neville.

"I agree," Neville said, knowing that such a nice girl shouldn't miss her birthday party.

They got up to leave just as Professor Quirrell arrived, turban at an awkward angle and terror on his face.

"TROLL," he yelled. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON."

He then fainted on the spot.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said, knowing that Mildred didn't know about the troll and therefore would be in grave danger.


	16. Unexpected Surprises

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Unexpected Surprise

Mildred was just washing up, not believing that she had gotten all upset over what Ron had said about her. How stupid could she be? She sighed and then headed for the door. However before she even touched it the door opened and in walked her worst nightmare. The troll that her mother had talked about in her journal was staring right at her. She backed away, her heart feeling like it was about to leave her body.

It advanced on her and she knew enough about trolls to know that it was going to kill her if she didn't come up with an idea. The troll raised its club and the sink not to far from her was smashed.

"Get away from me," Mildred demanded.

The troll didn't listen and that's when for the second time she felt the hot fire coursing through her, demanding to come out.

"_Focus_," a voice told her in her head.

She focused with all her might and sent a shot of fire right at the troll. It howled in pain, sending its club right at her. She ducked, rolling over and avoiding the club as it was lifted again. She focused again and the same fire came out, hitting the troll in the shoulder.

"Mildred," yelled the voice of Harry.

"I'm in here," Mildred yelled back.

Harry and Neville came rushing in, both looking shocked and surprised. Mildred knew the only way that she was going to defeat a mountain troll was if she really focused all her mind to knocking him out.

"Stun him," Harry yelled.

The mountain troll advanced on Mildred, not even paying attention to Harry and Neville, even with them throwing pipes and different things at him. Mildred forced her mind into complete focus and the burning sensation became even more intense. She felt not only the fire in her, but all around her, burning away her clothes, transforming her entire body. When it was over her black robes were gone and a white outfit had taken its place. Huge fairy-like wings had sprouted from her body and at that moment she knew exactly what would defeat the troll.

She lifted off the ground and taking the trolls club, which was very difficult as it was very heavy, she used all her might and whacked the troll over the head with it. The troll's eyes rolled over in its' head and fell to the floor with force that shook the entire room. Mildred landed and her black robes returned.

"I-."

But that's all Mildred got out. She promptly fainted.

Mildred didn't come around until the next morning. She woke up to find herself in the hospital wing and at first she didn't understand how she had gotten there, but then the Matron explained.

"The troll knocked you out," she told her.

Mildred thought this over and knew it wasn't right. But she didn't say anything, as she needed more time to understand how it had happened.

"When can I leave?" Mildred asked.

"When I'm done with you," she told her.

Mildred had to wait until she had finished poking and prodding her, and then she was told that she could leave.

When Mildred returned to Gryffindor tower she noticed that several first-years were there and looking at her oddly. Mildred wondered what had happened and why they were looking at her like that. She mentally shook her head and then returned to her dormitory.

"Mildred," yelled Lavender when she arrived.

"Hi," Mildred answered. "I thought that students would be in lessons."

She shook her head. Mildred sat down and noticed a note on her table. She took it and read:

Miss Snape,

I need to see you in my office at once; the password is the same.

Professor Dumbledore.

"The Headmaster wants to see me," she told Lavender.

"I figured that," Lavender said. "Professor McGonagall delivered the letter this morning and I figured from the lemon scent that came from it that it belonged to Dumbledore."

Mildred pocketed it.

"Lavender," Mildred asked, remembering the look that the first years had given her in the common room. "Why are those first years looking at me like that?"

Lavender answered right away.

"Everyone heard what Harry and Neville told them about how the mountain troll was defeated," she explained. "Neville said that you looked evil and now the first years think your evil."

Mildred rolled her eyes at that.

"They'll believe anything around here," she told her.

"I believe that," Lavender said. "So what happened last night?"

"I don't know," Mildred answered.


	17. Mildred Saves the Day

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 17: Mildred Saves The Day

Mildred left Gryffindor tower and headed to see the Headmaster. She hoped deep down that he might be able to tell her what had happened last night. She approached the gargoyle and said, "lemon drops." The gargoyle stood aside to let her pass. The ride up to the Headmaster's office wasn't as exciting as it had been and as the door got more nearer she feared that Dumbledore was going to kick her out of school.

"Enter," Dumbledore called when Mildred had knocked.

Mildred opened the door and entered. She noticed right away that they were alone and she felt a little better.

"Mildred, please sit down," he said.

Mildred walked over to the chair and sat.

"Now I want you to know that you're not in trouble," he said.

She stared and he went on.

"Harry and Neville told Professor McGonagall that you had done some very serious magic to defeat the mountain troll last night," he said. "Fire and wings, they also included."

Mildred said nothing.

"I've been looking into what Madam Pomfrey told me about your readings and even thought I need more time to figure out what's going on, I've been ensured by my years of magical knowledge that you're not a danger to the students or yourself."

Mildred again said nothing.

"I want you to watch yourself from now on," he said. "The parents have been informed, as is required when we have an unknown power among us, and I'm sure they'll want you removed."

"B-But-."

He held his hand up and she felt silent.

"You will not be removed," he said. "But like I said, you need to be more careful. Watch yourself."

Mildred sighed, but remained silent.

"Like I said, I need more time to figure this out," he said. "You can go."

Mildred nodded and left.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked himself when Mildred had left.

* * *

For the week that led up to the first match of the season no one would talk to Mildred, not even Harry. Mildred kept to herself and didn't attract a lot of attention. However that was impossible when you were very bright. The Professors tried their best to make her feel better, but Mildred was now not only depressed by the lack of people talking to her, but confused by what had happened on Halloween.

On Saturday the crowds left the school and headed for the Quidditch pitch. Mildred was told that she wouldn't be needed, but to stay to the side just in case.

"We never know what will happen," Wood said.

She sat down on the bench and waited for her turn to come up. When the match started she looked around for any sign that Professor Quirrell wanted to hurt Harry. The match went on just as her mother had written and then Harry's broomstick started to act oddly. Mildred was the only one that saw it and once again she found herself with fairy-like wings and the white outfit that she had transformed into on Halloween.

She lifted into the air and charged after Harry, hoping that she could catch him incase he fell. Several students suddenly screamed and pointed up at her, but she didn't care. She needed to make sure that Harry would be all right.

"Harry," Mildred yelled. "Can you get off?"

Harry turned and wonderful relief flooded his face.

"Someone has messed with my broom," he told her.

She was just about to say something when a Bludger came at her. She blasted it to pieces and then turned to Harry.

"Professor Quirrell is jinxing your broom," she told him. "Let go of it and I'll catch you."

Harry let go and Mildred dived for him. She caught him before he hit the ground and that's when Mildred's other hand caught the Golden Snitch.

"I caught the snitch," she told Harry.

Harry heard none of this.

In Hagrid's hut, now black robed and wing-free, Mildred told Hagrid about what she had seen Professor Quirrell doing. Hagrid didn't buy any of it.

"Professor Quirrell wouldn't hurt a Hogwarts student," he said.

"But he did," Mildred said. "And I know for a fact that my father went to see if Quirrell had managed to get past Fluffy."

Hagrid stared at her.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

Mildred and Harry stared at each other, but Hermione spoke.

"That thing has a name?" she said.

"Of course," he said. "I bought him off a Greek chap last year and lend him to Dumbledore to guard the-."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm not saying," he told him. "Not another word. What guarding it is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"So there's a Flamel involved," Harry said.

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	18. Woodbane

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 18: Woodbane

For the rest of November things slowly returned to normal. Both Harry and Hermione were now talking to her, all thanks to Mildred saving Harry's life during the Quidditch match, and she was happy about it. Snape was still in a state of shock about the match and was now watching her even closer. During the next Charms class Professor Flitwick was having them turn their heads into pumpkins; something that he thought was funny when Hermione panicked.

"Your thinking too much about the pumpkin," he told her.

He waved his wand and her head returned to normal.

"That was a very exciting lesson," Mildred told Harry and Hermione as they left Charms.

"I didn't think it was so exciting," Hermione muttered.

At lunch her telling Harry and Mildred that she was leaving for the Christmas break helped Hermione's bad mood.

"I'm skiing in the Alphas," she told them.

"That's great," Mildred said. "I wish I was going."

"So what are your plans for the break?"

"I was thinking about just lying around and doing nothing," she answered. "I also have a few projects that I've got planned to do and I would like to get them done before term starts again."

Hermione gave her a strange look, but she turned away.

When the castle emptied of students for the Christmas break Mildred started to craft the spell that she would use on Professor Quirrell. She knew the Professor was gone for the holidays and would not know that she had done anything. On Christmas she got her spell finished. It would confine the Professor in the mirror and prevent his other half from using magic of any sort. Being part of the Woodbane clan, she was famous for creating some of the nasty spells that were used.

A week before term was to start she went past Fluffy, past the devil snare, past the keys, the chess set, the troll, and the potion and started to put the spells into place. She grabbed the stone for good measure. Once she was finished she left, feeling that her year was about to get better.

Keeping the stone a secret was easy, with her able to block her mind and Dumbledore not knowing that the stone wasn't in the mirror. When term started she watched herself and made sure that she gave no indication that she had any idea what was really going on. She admired that talent that she had gotten from her father.

"So how did your break go?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Mildred answered.


	19. The Council

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19: The Council

"I still don't understand why I got a report on Mildred," Snape told the Headmaster the first Saturday of the second half of term.

"Because you're her father, that's why," Dumbledore said gently. "You have to know how she did."

Snape knew exactly how Mildred had done and the meeting that had taken place with Lucius. During the first week of holiday Snape had woken up by a letter from the Headmaster and a visit by Lucius. Lucius had complained loudly that Draco had gotten a bad report from all his teachers. When he asked how Mildred had done he had told him that she had done nothing special.

"I know your lying," Lucius said. "When you fiddle like that, I know you're lying."

Snape sighed and told Lucius the truth. Mildred had gotten high praises by all her teachers, even him, and Lucius had hated it.

"It's not my fault," Snape said. "If I lie about how well she did in my class I can lose my position. Dumbledore wants everyone to think that Mildred is good."

"Well she must be if she got a glowing report from all her teachers."

"Their fools," Snape had said.

Snape shuttered at that image and returned to the Headmaster. He had just started talking about the unknown power that Mildred seemed to have. Snape had been worried just like Dumbledore that this power was dangerous, but he wasn't going to go any deeper then that.

"Now that term has started, we can start focusing on trying to figure this mystery out."

Snape became thoughtful, something that he hadn't been in a long time.

"What do you suggest that we do?"

"Well I'm going to talk with a group called the International Council of Witches and see what they think is going on."

Snape frowned at that.

"Why not the Ministry of Magic," he suggested. "They might be able to help."

Dumbledore shook his head and then said, "I don't trust Fudge. He is already on my head about what happened to you."

Snape shuttered at that thought. He had suspected that Quirrell was after the stone for Voldemort and had gotten bitten for his trouble.

"Potter thinks that I'm after the stone," Snape said. "He saw me with Filch trying to cover up the bite."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Snape nodded.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Just make sure that you keep Harry off your tail. Harry is still watching over Mildred and I would like what he has to do next to keep him very busy. Also I want you to watch over the next match and make sure that Quirrell doesn't try it again."

"Very well, Headmaster," Snape said. "And what about Mildred?"

Dumbledore frowned at that.

"I think that she should stay for the summer," he said after a moment. "She'll be safe from the likes of Lucius and we can also work on figuring out this mysterious power that Mildred seems to have."

"And what about me?"

"I think that you should stay," he said. "Or are you planning on heading home."

"I don't know," Snape answered. "I think I might stay, just to keep Mildred out of trouble."

"I think that will be a good idea."

* * *

The International Council of Witches was a place that not many wizards went to. The council hated wizards since the whole thing with the Founders had taken place. However, Dumbledore was respected and they allowed him to enter. He was led to a large office that reminded him of Fudge, except that the witch that watch over it was a female.

"Albus welcome," she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wydrd," Dumbledore said, setting down. "I hope that you got my message."

She nodded.

"So I was wondering if you would be able to help," he added.

She frowned and then went behind her desk.

"I've been looking over our records and I've confirmed what a lot of us are thinking. Her mother is a Woodbane and therefore her daughter is one as well. I was surprised about how she arrived, but I don't think that we can expect anything different from her lot."

Dumbledore felt a flare of annoyance.

"I've sent a Seeker to check it out and we shall know if she used dark magic to get here."

"And how long will that take," he asked.

She smiled at him.

"Not long," she answered. "Now about this mysterious power that she possesses, I think it's safe to say that this also might be the result of dark magic. I would really watch her if I were you."

Dumbledore sensed right away, that overall, she hated Woodbane. He smiled at her.

"I will," he said. "And I would like to thank you for your time."

"No problem," she said.

He got up and left.


	20. Snape's Dream

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 20: Snape's Dream

As the month of January continued the news that Snape would be watching over the match had arrived. Mildred didn't take the news bad because she knew the real reason. She had overheard both her father and Dumbledore talking about the reason why Snape should watch over the match and was glad that the team, and most importantly Harry, would be protected. Ron and Hermione both took the news that Snape was watching over the match hard, Ron pointing out that he didn't believe that a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would ever want to harm Harry.

"She's just saying that because Snape's her dad," he retorted.

Mildred huffed at that, not wanting to tell Harry that Voldemort was always watching him and most importantly that he was in the back of Quirrell's head. She knew that Harry would never believe that. Neville Longbottom hopped into the common room, among galls of laughter, and when Hermione preformed the counter curse, he told them who had done the Leg Locker Curse on him.

"Report him," Hermione said.

"I don't want anymore trouble," Neville said.

"Neville, get a backbone and tell McGonagall what Malfoy did," Mildred hissed. "I'm tired of him treating you like a punching bag."

"Shove off, Snape," Ron hissed.

Mildred faced Ron and glared at him.

"Shove off, yourself," she countered. "Neville needs to tell McGonagall what happened. That is the rule."

Ron muttered something, but Mildred stalked off.

Mildred didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day, but kept her mind on her work. She knew that if Neville didn't do something that Malfoy would do something worse to him then just the Leg Locker Curse. Mildred decided right away that she would report Malfoy and that was final. Mildred, naturally, had to wait for dinner to be over before talking to her. When McGonagall found out she lost it.

"Malfoy, come here," she demanded.

Malfoy had been on the verge of leaving the Great Hall when his name was called. He walked up and she let him have it.

"You attacked one of my students," she told him. "Ten points from Slytherin and detention."

He glared at Mildred who smiled back.

* * *

"You couldn't keep your fat mouth shut," Ron hissed, pushing Mildred against the wall.

"I did what was right," she told him, glaring at him hard. "I would think that you would like the idea that Malfoy was now in-trouble."

"Not if it causes Neville to get hurt," he said. "Leave things alone and don't even think about talking to anyone. As of now, Harry is no longer your friend and I'm having the rest of the Gryffindors not talk to you at all."

And he walked off.

True to Ron's words the rest of Gryffindor house was angry with Mildred. Several older students thought that it was none of Mildred's business, that it was Neville's job to report Malfoy. Mildred was so upset that she just stayed in her room and didn't speak to anyone. Of course, none of the girls would talk to her and that made it worse. The only thing that Mildred had to comfort her was the fact that the teachers still liked her.

Meanwhile Snape had his own problems. He was starting to have strange dreams, always the same dream. He would be in the corridor and someone would be calling out his name, telling him that he needed to watch Mildred closer.

"But, I am," he yelled.

But the voice would never say anymore.

* * *

"What do you think the dream means?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have no idea," Snape answered, feeling a little tired of it all.

* * *

The Quidditch match against Hufflepuff took place a few weeks later. Mildred refused to come, telling Wood that no one wanted her around and she didn't feel like she was needed.

"Well if that's how you feel," he said.

And he walked off.

Mildred stayed in her room, not even wanting to hear the wonderful sounds that she was missing. She read over some of the books that her mother had left for her and thought about how easy her life would be if she hadn't come here. When the match ended, Gryffindor winning, Mildred didn't even come down to the party. No one wanted her around and that was fine with her.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of not talking to her," Hermione said, after Harry had found out that Snape wanted information from Quirrell.

Harry said nothing, just looked over some notes from History of Magic.

"Harry, why aren't we talking to her?"

"Because she almost got Neville hurt," he answered.

Hermione looked at him.

"You're only not talking to her because Ron said not to," she said. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Fine by me," he said.

Hermione snorted at him and then went looking for Mildred.


	21. One Small Clue

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 21: A Small Clue

Hermione didn't get any points from the Gryffindors by going back and being Mildred's friend. They all thought that she was as nasty as her father, almost getting Neville hurt and everything. Mildred, meanwhile, told Hermione about several things that she asked Hermione not to share with anyone.

"I know for a fact that my father and Dumbledore are both trying to figure out about this mysterious ability that I have and Dumbledore ordered Snape to watch over the team. That's why both he and Dumbledore were there."

"But Harry thinks that Snape is after the stone."

Mildred shook her head.

"Quirrell's is after the stone," she said. "He wants everyone to hate my father so that no one will think that it's him.'

"But Quirrell is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"And he went to Albania," Mildred countered. "Voldemort is there and now he's here."

Hermione went white at those words.

"Look, Quirrell never wore that turban until he returned from Albania," Mildred said. "Voldemort is in his body, sharing it. That's the only way that he has form, when he shares another's body."

Hermione's face turned even whiter.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it all up to me," she told her. "I have a plan."

Hermione looked at her.

"But your just a first year," she said.

"That's what you think," she said.

Hermione left Mildred alone to go to the library to study for the exams that would popped up in June. Mildred didn't need to study, as she knew it all, but she wanted to talk to the Headmaster at any rate. As she was about to leave, she saw one of the books that she had checked out, falling to the floor. She walked over and picked it up. It was an old book that her mother had left her has and when she opened it she saw that it was turned to a page that she was sure that she hadn't noticed. It talked about the Department of Mysteries.

**There are many doors inside the Department of Mysteries and one of them is always locked. Inside is a great power that is part of the very essence of magic. There are many stories that surround this door and one of them is the power of good and the power of the Dragonfire.**

Mildred read on, but it stopped there. She bit her lip, remembering what her mother had told her about what had enabled Harry to survive the Killing Curse. She wondered if there was more to that statement then just she could figure out. She closed the book and went to talk to the Headmaster.

"Lemon Drops," she told the gargoyle.

It moved aside to let her pass.

When she arrived at the Headmaster's office he looked very happy to see her. At once she told him about what she had found and he looked a little surprised by this. However, he spoke.

"Do you think the book was there so that you could read it?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Mildred answered. "But my mother once told me that there was a reason for everything."

Dumbledore agreed with this and told Mildred so.

"What do you think I should do?" Mildred asked him.

"I think that you need to let it go," he said, remembering that the Council thought that she had arrived here by dark magic. "Forget about it and focus on your exams."

Mildred considered this very odd, but didn't let it show.

"Thanks, I will," Mildred lied.

"That's a good child."

* * *

"_**Danger is coming**_," a voice told Snape in his dream.

He was back in the corridor again and looked around at all the doors.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"_**Danger is coming and Dumbledore is a fool**_," the voice said. "_**You must protect Mildred with everything that you have**_."

Snape had no idea what this voice meant and suddenly he ran. Ran faster then he had ever in his life.

"Tell me more," he asked the voice. "Please tell me more."

He heard a roar of a dragon and the blast of hot fire.

"_**Your almost there**_," the voice said.

And then he woke up.

Snape woke up, drenched in cold sweat, and not understand anything. The dream was longer this time, but the feeling that he now had was shaking him to the core. What did the voice mean that Mildred was in danger and Dumbledore was a fool? He thought over this and then it hit him. Something or someone was going to attack his daughter and the voice wanted him to protect her.

He got dressed and decided to start doing just that.


	22. Spying On Harry

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 22: Spying On Harry

For the next several weeks Mildred noticed something odd about Harry, Ron, and her mother. All three of them looked as though something horrible had happened and she was determined to find out. During one Thursday she found out what.

"We can't back out now," Harry told Hermione. "We don't have time to send Charlie another owl. We have to risk it. I have the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

Mildred knew that Charlie was studying dragons in Romania and whatever subject had Charlie Weasley in it meant dragon. She hurried off and left them alone and soon she found out the other half of what was going on. Malfoy was telling Crabbe and Goyle about catching Harry bringing the dragon up on the tallest tower at Midnight. Mildred hurried up and ate her dinner and then went to the tallest tower. Thanks to a few words she managed to make herself invisible.

Waiting had to be the least of Mildred's favorite activities, but she waited. Sure enough Harry and Hermione arrived with the dragon. She waited until the dragon was gone and before they had even moved, Mildred made herself visible.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Harry hissed.

"Trying to keep you both out of trouble," Mildred said. "Filch is coming up and you almost forgot the cloak."

She pointed to the invisibility cloak and Harry groaned. He wrapped both him and Hermione up in it and left. Mildred was just about to leave when Filch appeared.

"Follow me," he snapped.

Mildred knew that no spell would get her out of this.

Mildred was taken not to Professor McGonagall's office, but Snape. Draco Malfoy was already there and he looked at both of them like his rage wouldn't even subside.

"Minerva, told me that you were out of bed," he told Malfoy, his voice silky, like it was before he let you have it. "You've lost twenty points from my house and I must admit that I'm very displeased."

"But, sir, Potter," he said.

"He has not been found," Snape said. "Therefore I must be forced to admit that you've lied. Your father shall be informed of your little fib. Now for you."

Mildred shook in her shoes.

"Eighty points from Gryffindor for being caught out of bed and detention along with the blonde wonder," he told her while Malfoy smirked. "Maybe a little trip into the Forbidden Forest will teach you not to bring shame to my family."

Mildred looked at her shoes.

"STOP YOUR SMIRKING, MALFOY," Snape bellowed. "I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PREMISSION TO SMIRK, DID I?"

"N-No sir," Malfoy said.

"Good," Snape said. "Now both of you leave and return to your common rooms."

They both left.

Mildred cried almost all night and nothing that Hermione could say made her feel any better. In the morning both Harry and Hermione saw how many points that Snape had taken off and this made the Gryffindors hate her even more.

"Thanks, a lot, Snape," said Dean Thomas.

Mildred bit her lip to keep from crying.

Going down the corridor was a nightmare. All the students, except in Slytherin, insulted her. However, the Slytherin's were all pleased about the eighty point loss and cheered and clapped as she passed. Hermione stood by her.

"They'll forget all of this soon," she told her.

"Ya, right," Mildred answered.

Hermione shook her head.

After that moment Mildred decided to let things go the way they should. No more trying to keep anyone from getting in trouble, because she generally got into trouble, and more studying. She didn't talk to anyone as she worked and kept her mouth closed as people like Fred Weasley muttered and snickered along with his brother. One morning, a week before exams were due, Mildred got a notice from Professor McGonagall, telling her that her detention would start tonight at eleven.

And so at eleven she left the common room, both Harry and Hermione worried, and joined Malfoy in the entrance hall along with Filch. Filch was even nastier then before and Mildred felt like running as far away from Hogwarts as she could, but deep down she knew that wouldn't work.

"Follow me," he told them.

They both left the castle and headed down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was waiting on them and after a few horrible words, he left them alone.

"Come on," he told them.

They followed him to the edge of the forest and then turned.

"Now, we don't have much time and I want to get this done tonight," he told them. "A unicorn has been hurt badly and we need to find it."

Mildred looked shocked, but spoke, "What do you think caused it to get hurt?"

"Don't know," Hagrid answered. "But we'll find out soon enough."

Malfoy protested, but all three of them went in.


	23. Hooded Figure

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 23: Hooded Figure

Hagrid explained a few things to them and then they headed into the forest. Hagrid had decided that he and Mildred would go one way and Malfoy and Fang would go another. Malfoy seemed pleased that he would get the large dog, but Hagrid had warned him that Fang was a coward.

"Arry told me what you did fer him and I thank you," Hagrid told Mildred. "And naturally I knew yer father at school. Sometimes let him temper get in the way."

"I know," Mildred answered. "I just don't understand why my dad got mad at me for what I did."

Hagrid said nothing.

They continued to walk down the path, none talking. Mildred had a lot on her mind and the silence helped her a lot. Suddenly she sensed something, something that wasn't part of the forest. She stopped to listen and then suddenly a centaur came out of the clearing, Malfoy and Fang behind him.

"Hello, Bane," Hagrid said.

"Hello, Hagrid," Bane said. "This boy tried to stun me and so I found out that you're here and returned this stupid human to you."

Hagrid thanked him and then disappeared.

"Get going, boy," Hagrid growled. "Thanks to what you did we might not get anything done."

He pushed him forward while Mildred smirked at him.

They continued their walk, Mildred back sensing whatever she had once sensed before. As they turned the bin Hagrid stopped them.

"I shall go with Malfoy and you'll go with Fang," Hagrid said, giving Mildred a look that told her that he didn't like this.

Mildred got the point at once and taking Fang they went another way.

"Sometimes I hate my life," Mildred said to Fang. "Nothing has gone right since I got here and if I do a little thing wrong people think that I'm like my father."

She continued to think like this until she was hit with something. She suddenly saw a huge ravine and in the middle of it was the dead unicorn. Evil was everywhere and it made her bones and blood ache. She was about to yell out when it ended and she was back on the path.

"Come on, Fang," Mildred said. "Let's meet the unicorn."

Both of them continued to walk, the dread coming at her from all sides. A few moments later she found the unicorn and it was dead like she had seen in her vision. It was the saddest sight that she had ever seen. Mildred walked forward and that's when she saw a figure crawling, like a snake, towards the dead unicorn. Mildred stood there, staring as it bent down and drank its blood.

Fang let out a howl of terror and the figure turned on them. Mildred screamed as it pull itself to its full height and then suddenly the burning sensation that always told her that she was transforming took place. Her senses didn't like this creature and it showed as she transformed.

"Leave me alone," Mildred screamed when the transformation was complete.

The creature looked at her and then charged. She sent a bolt of fire at him and then that's when something else appeared. The creature disappeared into the dark and Mildred felt some of her fear leave her.

"Are you alright?" it asked.

"Yes," Mildred answered, glad that he had come.

She looked around, but her senses told her that the creature was truly gone.

"Do you need me to take you back to Hagrid?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Mildred said.

All three of them left the clearing and was soon joined by Hagrid and Malfoy. While they had been walking she had transformed back and had struck up a conversation.

"You're the girl that their talking about at the school," he told her.

She looked at him, shocked.

"What are they talking about up there?" Mildred asked him.

"How you have an unknown power," he answered. "Of course I sense that there was more to you finding that unicorn then just walking down the right path."

Mildred told him about the vision that she had.

"You seem to be a powerful witch and that is rare in a person of your age," he told her. "Oh, I'm Firenze."

"Mildred," Mildred said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Firenze replied.

"Same here," Mildred said. "Um, what was that thing?"

Firenze didn't answer her question and Mildred thought that she had insulted him. Finally he said, "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"I believe that my father told me that it saves you from death, even if your about to die."

"That's correct," Firenze said. "It's a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. You have slain something so pure that you shall lead a half-life, a cursed life from the moment the blood had touched your lips."

"I see," Mildred said, frowning and then it hit her. "That thing was Voldemort, wasn't it?"

Firenze nodded and she now knew that soon Voldemort was going to strike. When Hagrid and Malfoy collected her she had a lot to think about and a warning for Harry.


	24. Exams

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 24: Exams

Mildred returned to the common room to find that no one was waiting on her. She sighed, knowing that this was the price that she paid for what she had done. However, when she arrived in her dormitory she was surprised that her mother was wide awake.

"Oh gods, Mildred, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Mildred answered. "But wait until you hear this."

She told her all about what happened in the forest and Hermione went white.

"So You-know-who tried to attack you," she said.

Mildred nodded.

"And now Voldemort is going to come back," she said.

"Stop saying the name," Hermione demanded.

"And why not," Mildred asked her. "Fear in a name only increases fear in the thing itself. I'm not scared of saying the name."

Hermione said nothing and Mildred knew that she was thinking about what she had said.

"Look, I know that you found out about the Sorcerer's Stone and I must warn you that when you go after something like that, then your asking for trouble," Mildred said.

Hermione looked down at the floor.

"I must help Harry find the stone before Snape does," she said.

"And I'm telling you that my father isn't after the stone, Quirrell is."

Hermione went red at what she said.

"Give me a break," she said hotly. "Snape is after the stone and you don't want to admit it."

Mildred's temper started to rise.

"Hermione, I'm telling the truth," she said. "Snape isn't after the stone."

But Hermione clearly showed that she wasn't listening anymore. She went to bed and was soon fast asleep.

The exams soon started and the large classrooms that they did their written papers became huge ovens. They had been given new quills for the exams, bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell. They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one and was asked to make a pineapple tap-dance across the desk. Professor McGonagall gave them a mouse and watch them turn it into a snuffbox. Points were given to how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.

Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks as they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. Their last exam was History of Magic. A whole hour of answering questions about batty old wizards that invented self-stirring cauldrons and they would be free, free for a whole week until their exam results came in. When Professor Binns, their ghost teacher told them to put down their quills, both Harry and Mildred cheered with the rest.

"Well that went a lot better then I thought," Hermione said, not looking at Mildred. "I didn't need to remember the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Mildred left the three alone and headed down to her father's office. He hadn't been looking good during her exam and she wanted to make sure that he was doing alright. As she got near to his office she heard voices.

"The Stone isn't safe, Headmaster, and neither are my dreams," he said.

"I'll have it moved if nothing has happened to it," Dumbledore said. "Did you have another dream last night?"

"No, I had a dream on the night that Mildred and Malfoy went on their detention. A figure dipping with unicorn blood."

Mildred could sense that Dumbledore was worried and she hurried off.

That afternoon Mildred watched Harry, Ron, and her mother talking. She knew they were going to head down and try and stop who they thought was after the stone. Mildred would watch through the stone and wait for the right time. Around eleven she hurried upstairs and grabbed the stone and waited. She heard the sound of Neville getting hit by a spell, why he was out in the common room was beyond her, and then the painting being opened and then closed.

Silence filled the room, but she waited. Finally after an hour she whispered to the stone.

"Show me what is going on with my mother?"

The stone glowed and she saw her mother hitting the devil snare with a spell, the same one that she knew in the past she had used on the man that would be her husband. She watched Harry, Ron, and her mother go into the next chamber.

"Good luck," she told them, as, a few minutes later, they were gone.

* * *

"I can't believe that Dumbledore left," Snape said.

McGonagall looked at him.

"Like I told Potter, Dumbledore is a great wizard with many demands on his time."

He glared at her.

"And what if someone is trying to still the stone?" he asked her. "Then what will we be telling Dumbledore."

"We'll be fine."

Snape highly doubted that.


	25. Unexpected Moment

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 25: Unexpected Moment

Mildred watched all three of them go through whatever the Professors had placed in their path. When Hermione left Harry alone to battle Voldemort Mildred knew that she would have to bend the wards once more. She focused her magic and she found herself in the final chamber with Harry and Professor Quirrell.

"Mildred," Harry said, shocked that she was here.

Mildred smiled at him.

"I couldn't let you face him alone," she told him. "And now you know that I was right."

Before Harry could say anything Quirrell spoke.

"The girl with the Dragon Fire," he said. "I should have guessed that you would come and save a boy that your own father hates."

Mildred looked at him.

"I don't care who my father likes or not," she said. "But my father was right in not trusting you."

She turned to Harry.

"Voldemort possesses his body," she said.

Harry stared at her and Quirrell laughed.

"I'm glad that you've figured it out," he said.

"But that's impossible," Harry said. "Snape tried to kill me during the Quidditch match."

"No, you fool, I tried to kill you," Quirrell said. "And if it hadn't been for Snape's daughter, I would have succeeded. She's just like her father and your parents, Potter, meddlesome fools and when Voldemort returns he will end up like them, dead."

Mildred glared at him.

"Now, I think that both of you need to keep silent while I look at this mirror."

He raised his hand, but Mildred spoke.

"By this hour the spell of restriction is now in place."

There was a flash of light and Quirrell screamed in horror.

"You can't do any spells here," she told him, grinning. "And Voldemort can't do any spells as well."

"_Kill her_," a voice said.

Mildred raised her hand, saying a spell that Harry didn't understand. Quirrell whole body was covered in snakes and Harry noticed that he wasn't as terrifying as before.

"Get them off of me," he demanded.

Mildred raised her hand again and the whole room lit up with pure light. Quirrell screamed again and to Harry's horror he was trapped inside the mirror.

"Let's get out of here," Mildred demanded, as Voldemort rose.

Both were soon gone, leaving Voldemort alone.

* * *

"What I don't understand is how did you know all of this before we did?" Harry asked as Madam Pomfrey fixed him up.

Mildred grinned at him.

"Because I paid attention," she said.

"So did I?"

Mildred snorted at that and this made Dumbledore shake his head.

"You only looked at what you wanted," she said. "You-."

"Miss Snape, I believe that I need to talk to Harry right now," Dumbledore said.

Mildred looked a little shocked, but left.

* * *

"I can't believe that you battled You-know-who," Hermione said.

Ron glared at her, but Mildred ignored him.

"Will you all helped," Mildred said.

"But, I bet it was scary."

Mildred looked at her, forgetting for a moment that a twelve-year old was talking and not an adult. She recovered.

"It was a little frightening, but I knew what I was doing."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then Snape appeared.

"I need to talk to Mildred alone," he told her.

Hermione nodded and Mildred left them behind.

* * *

"I don't know what you were thinking," he said to her when they were in his office. "You could of gotten killed and then-."

He stopped and Mildred understood. He had been worried about her, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Dad, I did what was right," she said. "That's what I learned from a lot of people this term."

Snape crossed his arms and looked at her.

"You still could have gotten killed," he said.

Mildred smiled and then she remembered something that Professor Quirrell had said.

"He told me that I had Dragon Fire and I've read that it exists inside a locked door in the Department of Mysteries."

He stared at her and she knew that he was shocked by this.

"Did he explain more?"

She shook her head.

"I'll have a talk with the Headmaster about this," he said.

He said this in a tone that told her that she could go.

* * *

A/N: The last chapter will be up tomorrow and then I'll upload the first chapter of the sequel.


	26. Saying GoodbyeFor Now

Title: The Trip

Rating: G

Summary: Mildred Snape finds herself in a lot of trouble when a walk to Hogwarts has some strange consequences. What will happen to her and will she get herself out of trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like the sequel to my story, because I've worked very hard on it.

* * *

Chapter 26: Saying Goodbye…For Now

Mildred returned the stone back to Dumbledore, telling him that she had gotten it out of the mirror when he had placed it in there in the first place. Dumbledore was surprised that she had managed to do that, but pleased that at least no one evil had gotten to it. At the end-of-term feast Mildred seem to be the center of attention, something that she wasn't use to. She figured that everyone knew, at the most, the part that she played in all this.

Harry arrived shortly after and sat next to Mildred. Mildred saw that Ron was still sour but Hermione was beaming at her. She wondered when she could finally tell her mother the truth and make her even more proud of what she had done. Dumbledore arrived a few moments later and whatever babble had been present had died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points, in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two points; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Mildred could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherin's smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First-to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Mildred saw Ron going purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects. "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set.

At last there was silence again.

"Second-to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms and Mildred got the impression that she was crying.

"Third-to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. "For the pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and as they cheered Mildred could see her father talking to Dumbledore. He nodded and then called for silence.

"Fourth-to Miss Mildred Snape…" Dumbledore said. "For using her talent and making the choices in face of great evil, I award Gryffindor house a hundred points."

Everyone gaped in shock and then grabbing Mildred's hand, started shaking it. Mildred had gone even redder then any of them had seen her. Dumbledore raised his hand and silence fell.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends, I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table pounded their fists as even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered. They had beaten Slytherin by a hundred and ten points. Dumbledore raised his hands and the decorations changed from Slytherin green and silver to Gryffindor scarlet and gold. Snape could be seen shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, a forced smile on his face. Of course Mildred knew that he was only pretending to be upset. She knew that he was very proud of her.

Almost everyone had forgotten about exams results, but they came in. Mildred was below Hermione for top spot for the first years and even Crabbe, who Mildred thought was as dumb as he was mean would be kicked out, but he passed. When she told her father this he told her that she couldn't have everything she wanted in life. Neville managed to pass as well along with Harry and Ron. Neville's wonderful Herbology grade making up for his horrible Potions grade. They were all given notes, telling them not to use magic over the summer and as Mildred stayed behind, watching the other students leave; everyone waved and shook her hand again.

"Have a good summer, Mildred," said a Hufflepuff that she had never talked to.

"Thanks for the win," said Dean Thomas.

Mildred went pink when he said this.

"You know, I don't like you," Ron said. "But, you saved Harry…again, and I guess I can't talk bad about you. But don't think were friends."

"Would dream of it," Mildred said, smiling at him. "But have a good summer."

He grunted and left. Hermione walked up to her.

"You almost beat me," she said. "Have a nice holiday and write."

Mildred promised that she would.

"I'll write to you, Harry," Mildred said, as he passed.

"Um, thanks," he said.

And soon the castle was empty and Mildred was left alone.

"You know, your ruining my reputation," said the voice of her father.

She turned to face him.

"And am I in-trouble?" she asked.

He grinned at her and shook his head.

"You know I'm very proud of you," he said.

She looked at him, shocked.

"Really," she said.

He nodded.

"You have the foulest wizard a run for his money," he said. "And that earns my respect."

She didn't say anything to this and then Snape said, "I wonder what happened to Professor Quirrell?"

"I have no idea," she said. "Maybe, he's in a better place."

"I hope so," Snape said.

"Me too," she answered.

**The End**

A/N: I hope that all of you enjoyed my story. Next one is called A Touch Of Magic and it is about Mildred's second year at Hogwarts and all the things that she does. Hope you read that one.


End file.
